La peticion
by LyannTargaryen
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado si Lizze aceptaba a Wiliam la primera vez? ¿como seria la historia? y ¡¿si tienen un lazo familiar! ¡¿que pasara? ¿se opondran como ellos cren o los dejaran estar juntos? si quieren ssaber pasen y lean
1. Chapter 1

.…

-Señorita Elizabeth, he luchado en vano y ya no lo soporto mas, estos últimos meses han sido un tormento, vine a Rosings con la única idea de verla a usted.

He luchado contra el sentido común, las expectativas de mi familia, su inferioridad social, mi posición social y circunstancias. Pero estoy dispuesto a dejarlas a un lado, y pedirle que ponga fin a mi agonía- le dijo Fitzwiliam (Darcy), bajo la lluvia luego de alcanzarla

Por lo que ella muy sorprendida contesto:

-¿No comprendo?

-La amo, ardientemente, por favor le ruego que acepte mi mano

_-¿Qué hago ahora que le digo?- se decía ella_

_-Dile que si-le respondió su conciencia_

_-Pero es quien le arruino la felicidad a Jane-se reprocho ella_

_-¡Elizabeth, victoria Bennet!, por una vez en la vida deja de preocuparte por lo que dice el resto de la gente, o acaso quieres llegar a la edad en que te consideren una solterona, por el único echo de poner al resto antes que a ti, por querer preservar los sentimientos de los demás por encima de los tuyos propios. Demuéstrale a tu madre cuanto vales, o piensas soportar que te compare por el resto de tu vida con tu hermana y te eche en cara el no haber aceptado ninguna proposición de matrimonio y diga:_

_-"OH Lizze por que no fuiste como Jane. No sabes aprovechar las oportunidades, me enviaras a la tumba" y todos te digan:_

_-"Miren hay esta la solterona de Elizabeth Bennet", en vez de decir:_

_-"Miren quien viene allí, pero si es la Sra. Darcy, Buenos días Sra. Darcy. Sra.…"- le recordó su otro yo_

_-¡Esta bien! , no sigas, acepto- se dijo a si misma_

-¿De verdad?- le pregunto en ese momento William alegre irrumpiendo en sus pensamientos

-Si, acepto Sr. Darcy-Le respondió ella para luego esbozar una sonrisa feliz

Ante esa respuesta el camino hasta donde ella se encontraba y tomándola de la cadera le dijo mientras la levantaba haciéndola girar en el aire lleno de gozo:

-¡OH Lizze no sabes que feliz me haces¡

Luego bajándola muy delicadamente, cual si fuera una estatua de porcelana, pero sin soltarla, tal que ella quedara tomándolo por los hombros le pregunto:

-¿De verdad me amas?, no quisiera verte obligada a hacer algo encontra de tu voluntad, con lo que dije

-No lo hiciste, en verdad te amo mas que a nadie, y el aceptarte es la mejor decisión que he tomado en toda mi vida, pero si me quieres en el altar vas a tener que hacerme un pequeño favor- le dijo ella acurrucándose contra su pecho

-¿Y se puede saber cual es?- pregunto curioso esbozando una sonrisa

-Debes asegurarte de que Bingley, le proponga a jane matrimonio- le respondió ella

-Eso es fácil, cuando viaje a Londres iré a verlo y le expondré mis motivos para que haga la proposición a tu hermana lo antes posible-dijo el

Y cambiando de tema agrego:

-¿Quieres acompañarme a Londres?, me gustaría que conocieras a mi hermana Georgiana que en estos momentos se encuentra allí, claro si tu padre te da permiso

-Esta bien, ¿cuando te diriges allí?- pregunto interesada

-Dentro de cuatro días-le dijo el

-Le escribiré esta misma tarde para saber su respuesta rápidamente- le respondió contenta

- En ese caso házmela saber tan pronto llegue le dijo el dándole una sonrisa

-En ese caso debemos volver además la lluvia se a disipado y no quiero ni imaginarme el escándalo que estarán haciendo mi primo y tu tía

-Tienes razón será mejo que no apresuremos- dijo el para luego reír por el comentario de Lizze, mientras le ofrecía su brazo que ella aceptaba gustosa para luego comenzar a caminar hacia Rosings (donde se encontraban los antes mencionados)


	2. Chapter 2

Luego de retirarse de Rosings junto con su primo y su amiga Charlotte, quienes estaban casados, ella decidió escribirle a su padre diciendo

_Estimado padre:_

_Le escribo para solicitarle que me permita dirigirme a Londres debido a que he recibido carta de la tía, la cual desea fervientemente, que me dirija a su presencia, debido a que ella a estado manteniendo contacto con una jovencita unos años menor que yo, con la cual espera que forje una amistad, dado que ella a logrado indagar que tenemos varios gustos compatibles, espero que su respuesta llegue pronto_

_Suya, Elizabeth Bennett _N/a: Mentira, pero ya deben de imaginarse el escándalo que se armaría si se enteraran, que ella iba a hospedarse en la casa de un "desconocido" (Darcy)

….Días después….

Lizze recibió una carta de su padre que decía:

_Querida Lizze:_

_Te escribo para comunicarte que los deseos de tu tía deberán esperar debido a que tengo una muy mala noticia que darte tu madre se encuentra muy delicada de salud por lo cual me veo en la obligación de pedirte que regreses a Longbourn y no estoy seguro que salga de esta, además me a pedido que todos estemos a su lado, durante este tiempo, y sobre todo tu, debido a que ella desea contarte algunas cosas sobre su pasado, que estoy seguro que a ti te gustara saberlas, esperando que regreses pronto, se despide_

_Tu Padre_

_PD: No te molestes en enviarle una carta a tu hermana Jane, por que ella ya se encuentra aquí_

Una vez que termino de leer la carta, Charlotte quien se encontraba con ella le dijo:

-Si lo deseas diré que preparen tu coche hoy mismo

-Será lo mejor, pero antes de marcharme, debo ir a encontrarme con alguien- dijo ella saliendo de la casa

Durante su caminata se encontró con Darcy quien al verla tan pensativa le pregunto:

-¿Qué es lo que tienes?

-Darcy que suerte que te encuentro, es que debo decirte algo- respondió ella comenzando a llorar

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto extrañado

-Mi madre esta gravemente enferma y puede ser que se mu…muera, por lo que mi padre desea que estemos todos en Longbourn, espero me sepas disculpar- se excuso ella bajando la cabeza

Luego el tomo su rostro entre sus manos y obligándola a mirarlo le dijo para luego de besarle la mano dirigirse a Rosings:

-Eso no importa ya, en otra ocasión será, lo importante es que como hija estés con tu madre en estos momentos, y no seré yo quien la prive de tu compañía, mándale mis mejores deseos a ella y a tu familia, nos vemos.

Al regresar el coche estaba listo, por lo que ella presurosa armo sus maletas y luego de despedirse de Charlotte y su primo, partió rumbo a su hogar


	3. Chapter 3

Al llegar a su hogar se encontró con su madre, quien guardaba cama, y sus hermanas quienes estaban congregadas a su alrededor.

Entonces reclinándose sobre la almohada la mujer dijo:

-Niñas déjenos solas- ante lo cual ellas se levantaron y salieron de la habitación, una vez hecho eso su madre la llamo con la mirada y cuando ella se sentó en el borde de la cama –su madre dijo:

-Mi querida Lizze no sabes cuánto me apena dejar este mundo –pero fue cortada por la chica que dijo:

-No mama tú no te morirás, tienes una vida sin concluir, pronto veras a jane casada con Charles Bingley, y luego Lidya se casara con un oficial al igual que Kitty y ellas te llenaran de nietos, mientras que Mary tocara todos los días el piano para alegrarte y yo te leeré historias y tú siempre me regañaras, por haberme entregado a la vida de solterona-dijo al borde de las lagrimas Entonces la mujer dijo:

-Ya sé que si dios lo quiere Jane pronto pasara a ser Jane Bingley y que de seguro tanto Lidya como Kitty se casaran con oficiales del ejército y Mary nunca dejara de tocar el piano, pero lo que más me apena es no ver cumplido el mayor deseo de mi familia.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Lizze extrañada

-Pues veras pequeña, tu eres la joya de nuestra familia-dijo su madre

-Eso ya lo sé papa siempre me lo ha dicho –dijo ella

-Mi punto es que en mi familia éramos 4 hermanos, Catherine la mayor, tu tío, yo y Anne Catherine se caso con un Lord, y juntos tuvieron una hija pero la pobre siempre fue enfermiza, aunque creo que aun vive, tu tío no fue hasta hace poco que tuvo 2 hijos, yo te tuve a ti y a tus hermanas mientras que Anne, bueno la vida de Anne fue muy triste, ella se caso muy joven a los 15 años un año después que yo con un hombre de gran poder económico en Inglaterra y dueño de medio Derbyshire y 6 meses antes de que tu nacieras ella le dio a su esposo un varón todos celebramos su llegada pero cuando tu naciste yo tilde a mi hermana de bruja por haberme quitado al niño que tanto deseaba y haberlo "remplazado" con otra niña, pero luego al ver que bien te llevabas con tu primo dije que mi pensamiento era erróneo pero en el fondo seguía creyendo que podían se gemelos luego los años pasaron y a los 8 mientras pasábamos las vacaciones cada año de por medio en Derbyshire tú te caíste de un caballo y te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza el médico no encontró ningún tipo de problema por lo que recién tan pronto despertaste supimos lo que te sucedió, habías perdido la memoria, a un recuerdo como tu primo te cuido ese día no lo pudimos sacar de la habitación en todo el día y cuando tu despertaste y no lo reconociste recuerdo que el muy desilusionado salió corriendo de la habitación y si mi memoria no me falla creo que en su escapada vi como una lagrima surcaba su mejilla, luego nosotros nos fuimos ese mismo día y yo me prometí a mi misma no pisar Derbyshire nunca mas no fue hasta hace años que recibí una carta de mi hermana Catherine diciendo que Anne esperaba otro hijo, y que por más que el médico le había dicho que era riesgoso tener otro hijo ella no desistiría esta vez atribuyendo que todas las mujeres de nuestra familia habían podido tener hijas y que ella no sería la excepción, Luego de unos meses un mes después del nacimiento de Mary que me entere que ella había dado a luz a una niña pero que murió desangrada luego del parto-dijo ella dejando a Lizze estupefacta

Entonces llamaron a la puerta de la habitación, era el señor Bennet quien dijo:

-Sra. Bennet tienes visita, es Catherine

-Hazla pasar, estoy aquí con Lizze-dijo la convaleciente

En ese momento en lo único en que pensó Lizze es en que sentía una gran alegría por encontrarse con alguien de su pasado que quizás podía ese encuentro hacerla recordar pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con Lady Catherine de Bough, por lo que lo único que atino a decir fue:

-¡Lady Catherine que hace aquí!

-E venido a ver a mi hermana, Elizabeth- respondió ella

Ante esto Lizze dijo al borde de las lágrimas a la vez que en su cabeza ataba cabos para luego correr al roble que se encontraba en la entrada de la casa y llorar amargamente sentada bajo su sombra:

-Me disculpan un momento, tía Catherine

Ante esto su tío quien había llegado hace un momento (N/a: el hermano de su madre) dijo:

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Acababa de contarle sobre nosotros

-Creo que no llegamos en el mejor momento, pero pueden estar seguras tanto tu como Anne, que en paz descanse, que lo acordado se cumplirá, yo misma me encargare de prepararla para su futura labor-dijo Catherine

-No saben cuánto me tranquiliza oír eso, espero que Anne pueda recibirme con los brazos abiertos-dijo su hermana

-Dalo por seguro-dijeron sus hermanos

-Dios los oiga- dijo en un último suspiro para luego morir en paz


End file.
